Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune
Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune (Japanese: アメリア=ウィル=テスラ=セイルーン Ameria Wil Tesla Saillune, lit. Ameria Wiru Tesura Seirūn; English: also Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun) is the second princess of the kingdom of Saillune and a specialist in white magic. Her Japanese voice actress is 鈴木真仁 Masami Suzuki, and her English voice actresses are Joani Baker (EP11-EP13), Veronica Taylor (EP14-EP78), and Luci Christian (Slayers Premium). In the novels, Amelia is the same age as Lina. In the anime, she is believed to be one year younger. This would make her 15 when the novels started, and 14 when the anime started. In Slayers NEXT, she would be 15, in Slayers TRY she would be 16 and in Slayers Revolution and Slayers Evolution-R, 17 years old. Her height is said to be 155cm (5'1"), although it is not clear on which point of the story this measurement is based on.http://tokitama.net78.net/slayers-etc/some-setting.html#blas7p27 (Other characters have commented on her getting taller throughout the series.) Philionel El Di Saillune, the crown prince of Saillune, is Amelia's father. When she was very young, her mother was slaughtered by an assassin, Booley, and as a result, her older sister, Gracia Ul Naga Saillune, left Saillune to learn offensive spells and the ways of the world outside royal boundaries. Her uncle, Christopher Wil Brogg Saillune, still resides in Saillune with Phil. Her uncle Randionel Saillune and cousin Alfred Saillune were both killed while attempting to make (separate) plots to take over the throne. Amelia's grandfather, Eldoran Saillune, is still the king of Saillune, but he is presumed to be bedridden, so Phil more or less runs the country. Being her sole guardian, her father is probably the most important person in her life so far, and she looks up to him with utmost respect and even emulates much of his behavior. When they are together, they act more like good friends than father and daughter. Amelia is the second princess of Saillune, and third in line for the throne after Phil and Gracia. She does not flaunt her position (when she does, it is for a good reason) as most princesses would be suspected to do so. Amelia is not stuck up, and she cares about everyone (as long as they are not villains, and even then, she stills shows some sympathy to them on occasion). She has only used her status three times in the anime series: once to enter a jail to get information from two wrongly accused prisoners, another time to tell some Saillune palace guards to let her through, and lastly, to go straight to the semifinals in a Brass Rackets tournament so she could help Zelgadiss Graywords. Amelia is also a priestess, but even she admitted the position isn't that special, as the powerful holy spells of long ago have been long lost from the knowledge of humans. It is rumored and hinted at throughout the different Slayers series that Naga is really the daughter of Prince Philionel El Di Saillune, and the oldest sister to Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. However, despite the hinting, it was never confirmed until the creator, Hajime Kanzaka, revealed in an interview that Naga is indeed the lost heir of the Saillune family. Naga appeared specifically in the OAV’s and movies, however there is a debatable cameo appearance by her in the first season of the TV series midway through (during a crowd scene, several people walked in from of the 'camera' including a shapely lower torso that bore an uncanny resemblance to Naga's design, though the long trailing hair was red so it may have been an homage. Amelia notices the character during the brief scene. Abilities Being a priestess of Saillune, Amelia is acutely skilled in the practice of white magic. While not as proficient in the art as Sylphiel Nels Lahda, she possesses a wider range of magical abilities that make her, on a whole, more formidable. Her abilities in white magic seem to improve over the seasons. In addition to white magic, Amelia also practices shamanism and occasionally black magic. Amelia prefers hand-to-hand combat, and is known for creating spells to accommodate to her fighting styles such as Visfarank, which focuses a high concentration of magical energy into the balls of her fists, letting her fight hand-to-hand with even mazoku. She's also skilled in the astral shamanistic magic, apparently even better than Lina in that respect, having mastered powerful spells like the Ra Tilt and Elmekia Flame. Relationships Lina Inverse: Amelia's best friend is definitely Lina. At first, Amelia had kind of an idol-worship view of Lina, wanting to be just like her in nearly every aspect. As time went on, she realized that being like Lina probably isn't all it's cracked up to be, and she resolved to be her own person from then on. They have a solid, sibling-like friendship, even though on several occasions, like sisters, they will tease or become irritated with each other. Zelgadiss Graywords: Second to Lina in friendship and respect is Zelgadiss. This is another relationship that started off on the wrong foot, only to turn into something completely the opposite. When she first met Zelgadiss, Amelia thought he was creepy and mean, but that changed when she saw that he really did have a conscience and a good heart. In return, his initial view of her as an annoying, optimistic, "Miss Sunshine," changed into acceptance and respect. Amelia and Zel often make small talk with each other, conversing on everything from Lina and Gourry Gabriev's relationship to what kind of food to eat. It is a well-known fact that Amelia has romantic feelings for Zelgadiss, especially in the Slayers anime, while in the main novels their romantic relationship isn't as evident. Gourry Gabriev: Her relationship with Gourry is not nearly as developed as it is with Lina or Zel. Amelia usually needs to talk to someone who can listen to her, make intelligent conversation, or be a foil to her justice-loving persona, and Gourry is not that person. For two episodes in Slayers TRY, Amelia and Gourry were separated from the rest of their companions and they worked together to accomplish the tasks at hand. Amelia's relationship with Gourry is more like being a friend of a friend rather than true friendship. Gourry treats Amelia almost like a younger sister. While the two of them are not especially close, they are comfortable with being around each other and gladly accept each other for who they are. Amelia also seems to admire Gourry's desire to protect Lina. While Amelia doesn't seem to quite understand the complicated nature of Lina and Gourry's feelings for one another, she has shown that she is very aware that they have a close bond and is visibly supportive of their relationship, so much so that she is often saddened and/or disheartened whenever something comes between the two. Xelloss: Despite wanting him to leave the forces of evil, Amelia still respects Xelloss and treats him as an equal. Even after she learned he was a mazoku, she still called him Xelloss-san and accepted him being with her group. However, this does not mean she doesn't tease him. Many a time, Amelia bombards Xelloss with "life is wonderful" speeches, making him cringe and become woozy. Filia Ul Copt: Amelia is also shown to have a civil/friendly relationship with the golden dragon Filia. Throughout Slayers TRY, Amelia has to explain the commonness of Lina and the others' interactions to Filia as something of a norm. She also comments to Lina that she's a tad jealous of Filia, since as a follower of Flarelord Vrabazard, Filia's holy magic is quite a lot stronger than Amelia's own white spells despite both of them holding the title of "priestess". (Referring to how the holy spells have been long lost to humans.) Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova: The only other person that Amelia has significant interaction with is Martina , with whom she can identify, as they are both princesses. Most of the time, they acted like rivals (although not nearly as much as Lina and Martina's skirmish), but on occasion they would team up if their interests overlapped. Amelia refers to most non-family members with the Japanese honorific ''-san'' (さん). In the English dub, this is translated more or less literally as "Mr." or "Miss" (e.g.: "Miss Lina" and "Mr. Gourry"). Appearances * Slayers novels * Slayers VS Orphen novel * Slayers anime (EP11-EP26) * Slayers NEXT (EP01-EP26) * Slayers TRY (EP01-EP14, EP17-EP26) * Slayers Revolution * Slayers Evolution-R * Slayers Premium movie * Slayers: Super-Explosive Demon Story * Slayers Premium manga * Slayers REVOLUTION (manga) * Slayers EVOLUTION-R (manga) * Slayers: Knight of Aqua Lord * Slayers Light•Magic * Slayers: The Hourglass of Falshes * Slayers EX * Slayers N►EX * Slayers Premium (radio drama) * Slayers VS Orphen (radio drama) * Kaette Kita Slayers EX * The Slayers Came Back EX-R * Slayers (PC98) * Slayers (SFC) * Slayers Royal * Slayers Royal 2 * Slayers Wonderful Musical appearances * The Greatest Victory in the World * A Maiden's Prayer * SLAYERS 4 the future * Stand up! References Category:Slayers characters Category:Humans Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune